Un duel sans fin
by Lunard99
Summary: Le père de Malfoy vient d'être tué pas les mangemorts parce qu'il les avaient trahis et Malfoy essaye de trouver qui est le coupable mais il échoue et Harry continue de chercher et Rémus lupin arrive dans l'histoire et je ne vous en dirai pas plus! !
1. Une colère non désirée

Un duel sans fin

1er chapitre : Une colère non désirée                                     Écrit par Charles

Harry vivais chez les Dursleys depuis déjà 17 ans et il commençais à en avoir marre. Un soir de Juillet il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour voir si il y avait des trucs de bizarres, mais aucunes choses ne paraissaient anormales depuis l'été. Il décida de rentrer dans la maison mais il y disposait ses valises en avant de la porte. L'oncle Vernon ouvra alors la fenêtre et lui dis de partir de cette maison et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Tout d'un coup, Harry était si révolté qu'il hurla extrêmement fort, que toutes les lumières des maisons du cartier s'alluma d'un seul coup  et s'éteignirent d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry marcha dans le cartier pendant au moins une heure et ne trouvais pas d'aide à cette heure si de la nuit. Tout à coup, Harry vu une lumière si forte qu'elle l'aveugla presque. Il s'avança lentement la baguette en la main et près à lancer un sort, il rentra dans la forêt et une chatte bleue bondit sur lui comme une éclaire et le grafigna sur la main. La chatte reparti dans la forêt en courant, Harry la poursuivi mais tout d'un coup il fonça dans une femme au cheveux noir avec un drôle de chapeau. La femme poussa un miaulement si fort que Harry avait les oreilles bloquées. Harry ce releva et cria _Lumos_ et vit aussitôt le visage de la femme. Il lui demanda son nom mais la femme ne lui répondit pas. Harry lui redemanda son nom et elle répondit 'Narcissia', et toi tu dois être Harry Potter? Il lui demanda pourquoi elle savait son nom et elle lui répondit ' Tu ne te souviens pas, je suis la mère de Draco Malfoy, je t'ais vu quand tu étais en quatrième années au Tournois de la coupe de feu. Harry lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait  dans la forêt à cette heure de la nuit? Elle lui répondit qu'elle cherchait des champignons pour le souper. Après une longue marche dans la forêt, Harry aidait la mère de Malfoy à chercher des champignons. Rendu dans le manoir des Malfoy, un repas somptueux  l'attendait sur la table. Après un moment de réflexion, il se demandait s'il devait partir du manoir sans faire de bruit ou de rester assis sur cette géante chaise? Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'enfuir du manoir que le domestique avait barré les portes. D'un ton doux, il lui demanda s'il avait peur? Le garçon n'osait pas répondre. Alors, vous avez peur de moi lui redit le domestique du manoir? Harry lui répondit d'un ton courageux que non effectivement il n'avait pas peur, mais le domestique s'avait qu'il mentait juste pour qu'il puisse le laisser sortir du manoir. Quelque minutes plus tard, une personne


	2. Une colère non désirée Partie 2

Un duel sans fin

1er chapitre: Une colère non désirée Écrit par Charles

Harry vivais chez les Dursleys depuis déjà 17 ans et il commençais à en avoir marre. Un soir de Juillet il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour voir si il y avait des trucs de bizarres, mais aucunes choses ne paraissaient anormales depuis l'été. Il décida de rentrer dans la maison mais il y disposait ses valises en avant de la porte. L'oncle Vernon ouvra alors la fenêtre et lui dis de partir de cette maison et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Tout d'un coup, Harry était si révolté qu'il hurla extrêmement fort, que toutes les lumières des maisons du cartier s'alluma d'un seul coup et s'éteignirent d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry marcha dans le cartier pendant au moins une heure et ne trouvais pas d'aide à cette heure si de la nuit. Tout à coup, Harry vu une lumière si forte qu'elle l'aveugla presque. Il s'avança lentement la baguette en la main et près à lancer un sort, il rentra dans la forêt et une chatte bleue bondit sur lui comme une éclaire et le grafigna sur la main. La chatte reparti dans la forêt en courant, Harry la poursuivi mais tout d'un coup il fonça dans une femme au cheveux noir avec un drôle de chapeau. La femme poussa un miaulement si fort que Harry avait les oreilles bloquées. Harry ce releva et cria _Lumos_ et vit aussitôt le visage de la femme. Il lui demanda son nom mais la femme ne lui répondit pas. Harry lui redemanda son nom et elle répondit 'Narcissia', et toi tu dois être Harry Potter? Il lui demanda pourquoi elle savait son nom et elle lui répondit ' Tu ne te souviens pas, je suis la mère de Draco Malfoy, je t'ais vu quand tu étais en quatrième années, au Tournois de la coupe de feu. Harry lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt à cette heure de la nuit? Elle lui répondit qu'elle cherchait des champignons pour le souper. Après une longue marche dans la forêt, Harry aidait la mère de Malfoy à chercher des champignons. Rendu dans le manoir des Malfoy, un repas somptueux l'attendait sur la table. Après un moment de réflexion, il se demandait s'il devait partir du manoir sans faire de bruit ou de rester assis sur cette géante chaise? Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'enfuir du manoir que le domestique avait barré les portes. D'un ton doux, il lui demanda s'il avait peur? Le garçon n'osait pas répondre. Alors, vous avez peur de moi lui redit le domestique du manoir? Harry lui répondit d'un ton courageux que non effectivement il n'avait pas peur, mais le domestique s'avait qu'il mentait juste pour qu'il puisse le laisser sortir du manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne descendit de l'escalier d'un air pressé.


End file.
